Like You
by Difinity
Summary: After spending some quality time, Cloud reflects. Cloud x Aerith [ Set shortly after AC. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR ADVENT CHILDREN ]


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix

- - -

L i k e Y o u

- - -

I remember, clear as day, the first moment I laid eyes on her.

The sky was dark and dreary, though one couldn't expect much from the slums of already torn Midgar. There were raw pieces of scrap metal laying around; a health hazard, I was sure. The ground was wet, muddy and rugged. People rushed by, shoving one another if needed be and showing no courtesy to others; manners were clearly foreign in this city.

I had just returned from a job with AVALANCE in Sector 5. I was on my way back to the Seventh Heaven when I took a detour that would eventually lead me to one of the greatest discoveries of my life. I didn't know it then, couldn't fathom what lay ahead for me. I continued on my way, not giving a damn when I saw a group of men rush by and amidst the group of men, I saw a flash of an usually bright color in such a dreary city.

Pink.

I saw a flash of pink.

The group of men dispersed quickly and on the wet, muddy, rugged streets of Midgar, I saw a girl in a pink dress. From my first impression, she could've been a spoiled girl who came out from the higher parts of the city to get a taste of adventure. She looked frail and delicate, dressed in her pink dress and red jacket. She even wore a pink ribbon to top it off. Silver bangles were clasped around her wrists, an old ratty basket hanging on her arm. To my surprise, I saw white and golden colored flowers scattered around her.

It was a full moment before I realized she was on the floor, staring up at me with wide, curious eyes. I was stymied; never seen such an intense shade of green before. Snapping out of it, I blinked and approached her, showing a bit of chivalry.

"Are you all right?" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. She nodded slowly, the curiosity never leaving her eyes. I pegged her to be another clumsy girl who wandered into a place she didn't belong. But I looked at her, the flowers on the ground, and the way she wasn't bothered by the fact that she was sitting in dirt; that all around her was garbage and there were people calling her names.

Oh.

She was just a flower girl.

A flower girl from the slums.

She gathered the flowers that surrounded her, placed them into her basket and dusted herself up as she stood. Sighing, she looked at me again and nodded, smiling.

A casual exchange occurred next. I bought a flower and she left.

Nothing more.

That was the end of that, at least, that's what I had believed.

Next thing I knew, I was lying in a flower bed, gazing up into the same pair of eyes but saw such beauty I believed I had seen a glimpse of heaven. I stood and we talked, introduced ourselves and our journey together began.

She was something different, I discovered. She radiated nothing but light, hope and optimism regardless of what situation we were in. Always smiling…that's how she was. We grew close; something was happening. Suddenly I felt as if I wanted something more from her; something I wasn't sure she was willing to give. I wanted more than friendship, I discovered, but I wasn't sure what it was.

When I knew…when I was certain what it was I wanted, she left.

And when I finally found her again, she fell into my arms and left me for the last time.

She had first left to a forgotten city in prayer.

She then left to eternity.

After she left, there wasn't much I could do. It was all I could do to not want to find Sephiroth and tear him apart for what he had taken from me. He destroyed my hometown, taking my mother with it. He haunted my dreams and shook my nightmares. Just when I thought I could get him, thinking I could protect everything, he dealt the final blow and took away the most precious person in my life. After something like that, how could I believe I could protect anyone?

I saw her everywhere. I heard her voice and felt her touch. In the end, all my struggles led me back to where she lay with a bouquet of flowers in my hand. That was enough.

I left the Seventh Heaven behind, I left Tifa, Marlene and everyone behind, believing if I couldn't protect her...if I couldn't have her, then I didn't deserve anyone.

Then I found you.

After Kadaj and the others came, after I saved you and the other children and saw her again…felt her again, I came to realize I wasn't alone.

That's what you wanted to know, isn't it?

Come on. It's time to go see her.

- - -

I'm here.

Here…where our story began.

I'm standing here at the doorway where I saw you walk into the light, where you turned around and smiled at me, lifting all doubt I had left in my heart. You have a knack for doing that, I realize. Your smile seems to heal everything.

"You're all right now, right?" you asked me.

Yeah, I guess I am.

But I can't help miss you.

I wish you were here with me, so you could help take care of what you brought to me.

He'd like you…no, he'd love you.

Almost as much as I do…

He runs up to the small pond where you healed us all. Not surprisingly, your flowers are once again blooming all around. He stops short and peers into the water, then looks up into the sky. I've told him about you; about the times we spend together and what a wonderful person you are.

He's seen you before; the night I found him. So I guess I was right; you did bring him to me, after all.

It _was _you. It's always been you.

I can hear him laughing at nothing in particular, or maybe it's just something I can't see or understand. Whatever it is, he stands up, turns around and grins before running up to me. This kid likes to smile a lot, especially when I'm around. He's usually pretty quiet, but when we're alone, he's off like a rocket sometimes. I can't complain, though. I hate to admit it but I've grown really attached to him.

Before we leave, I turn around and gaze at the sparkling water. I know I'll be back soon enough; it's not like I can stay away from this place. This wonderful place where you found me and created something so unique I can't ever explain.

I hop onto Fenrir and the kid hops behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and we're off.

Off to a place I know so well because I know you're waiting for me there. Only recently did I bring him with me because I knew you'd like to see him…see us together. You brought him to me and it's only fair I show you that I will take care of him, just like you'd want me to. He likes coming here almost as much as I do.

Lately, I find myself more and more eager to bring him along with me anywhere I go. It's not so much that I've grown accustomed to his face but his persona lightens me up.

We're both so different yet we're so alike as well. He can be so reclusive and distant sometimes. He can be a social nobody, much in the way I am. He vows to protect what's dear to him and often blames himself when he can't. The rest of the team has deemed him to be a carbon copy of me except in a child's body.

But they don't see him the way I do.

They don't see the little adventurous boy who gets into trouble. They don't see the carefree soul who's always smiling, reassuring me that everything's going to be okay and always dreaming of the future. The one who's aching to get out of Midgar and see the Planet. Who, after hearing stories, wishes he could speak to the Planet and learn all of its secrets.

That's him all right.

…We've arrived.

I park the bike and he hops off, running into the endless field of gold and looks up into the sky, a huge smile on his face. Sometimes I think that the brightness of his eyes and smile rival the sun.

I walk into the field, dressed in black, standing out among my surroundings, and I just gaze around me. I feel the brush of the breeze and know that you're here with us. You're always here. I can see that you've always been.

This place, this flower field, it's always calling to me.

Calling…

Laughter interrupts my thoughts and I turn my attention back to him. He smiles and waves at me. It's then that I understand why this kid means so much to me; why I'm so drawn to him, so persistent in protecting him. I see why I like him so much.

When I see Denzel among the flowers like this, I understand what I've sensed all along.

Denzel...he's a lot like me.

But he's so much more like you, Aerith.

He's so much more like you.


End file.
